TOO POWERFUL TO DESTROY
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: Tony and Pepper's bond is tested when a familiar face shows up and comes in between them. Can their bond be broken by all of the obstacles and barriers because of this person, or will their bond be too powerful to destroy? Can they walk away from this stronger than ever? or will they be split and be forced to go in separate directions? Only time will tell if what pepperony is real
1. Too Powerful to Destroy

Too Powerful to Destroy

What we have is special, it goes beyond physical or verbal expression. It's deeper and more important than anything on this earth, it draws us together and it tears us apart but…. No matter what happens, our souls always find their way to each other. We are bound to each other like glue, in the sense that we keep each other up. Nothing and no one will ever destroy that, no matter what time, galaxy, another universe, dimension or whatever… I was always there. I bound is too broken to be destroyed but… then again, I don't know anyone stupid enough to even attempt to do so. Words can heal or destroy your mind, body and soul and, you've been hurt so many times…. That I choose to heal it, restore what you lost… no matter how long it takes because I love you. These were the words she wished she could express to him but they weren't ready, she was too scared…. What would happen if things didn't work out, she would lose the only person she had in her life. She didn't want that, so she said and did nothing even when Tony got down on one knee and proposed to another woman. She was half shocked and half heartbroken but of course, she would never let it show. Not because she was proud but because she didn't want to ruin their moment and because Tony deserved to be happy. He went through a lot in that cave but, even before then he had lost a lot. Now he has a wonderful woman in his life, someone worthy of his love. The question was, why did pepper hate her so much.

Pepper hated when she smiled at her, tap her on the shoulder, tried to talk to her. Everything about her annoyed pepper and she knew why she was jealous. Of course, she would never say those words out loud but she hated not being the only woman who he loved in his life. She hated when he laughs at her jokes, the way he would look at her and when they kissed. What hurt the most is him telling her that he loved her. She went home and cried and thought about how pathetic she felt. She didn't know why she was so surprised when he bought the ring or, the fact that he got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage.

Pepper stood there with her champagne flute in her hand, congratulating them on their marriage, she couldn't remember raising her hand or saying those words… they were kinda just automatic. She put on her fake smile through it all and waited for the nightmare to end. Tony looked back at her with a huge grin on his face and she knew that she could never say anything. In fact, she would burn and bury any feelings she had for him deep, deep down.

Tony: she said yes! I am the luckiest man in the world!

You're a great catch, I would say that Maya Hansen is even luckier. She thought to herself as Tony yelled over the phone to Rhodey. Pepper was getting ready to gather her things when Tony walked up to her.

Tony: Hey! Where are you going?!

Pepper:( she plasters on a fake smile and turns around) this has been amazing and fun but, I do have a company to run.

Tony: you're the CEO, you can take the day off.

Pepper: I would love to but, I have a lot of work to do.

tony:(sighs): well I guess if you gotta go, you gotta go. I'll see you later.

Pepper:(the smile fades as she walks away and exits the door)

I feel so stupid thinking that he ever cared about me, it was obvious I wasn't even on his playing field. I don't even think I was on the board. When Tony didn't care he slept with a lot of women, hmm…. There's nothing more to that, he just slept with a lot of women. But when he was serious, he preferred someone intelligent, beautiful, successful, inventive and their own person. I didn't even scratch the surface of any of those things. When Tony came back he had turned off the facade, he was just himself and I was happy that he was comfortable enough to do so. Then I found out that he was iron man and, I thought of all the ways I was going to lose him…. After I waited so long to get him back. Now I've lost him completely but… was he ever mine, to begin with? No! I was just his secretary and he flirted with me and I flirted back but that's all it was…. Tony flirts with everyone. I've never been anything to anyone… funny how change can put things in perspective for me. I take one last look at the house, that was a bad idea, I looked through the glass window and I could see Tony and Maya smiling and kissing. I squeeze my eyes shut, to stop myself from crying. Then I turn back around and get in my car.

I sat on my couch with tears streaming down my face. I feel pathetic crying over someone who I've never been involved with. Things will definitely have to be different from now on, I never wanna feel this way again…. Never!

( back at Tony's house)

Maya(laughs): you are so silly!

Tony: well I'm just saying, the suit would be great for carrying you over the threshold.

Maya: I don't see why not.

Tony is surprised by Maya's answer and that makes his smiles, he pulls her in for another kiss and they make their way to Tony's car.

They arrive at the restaurant with Maya hanging from his arm and, the paparazzi took numerous pictures of the couple and then tony and Maya enter the restaurant.

Maya: The paparazzi are so annoying, can we go somewhere without being bombarded with flashes?

Tony: you played it off great, just ignore them...It's what I do.

Maya: and does it ever work? I've heard stories about you.

Tony: those are old stories of me, (Tony voice crack) I'm not that person anymore, I thought you knew that.

Maya: I know I just…

Tony: let's just get a table (he walks pass Maya and goes to the waitress. They get sited and the waitress hands them their menus.)

Tony lets out a breathe

Maya: I'm sorry about earlier.

Tony: no, you were right. I wish I could go somewhere without anyone following. They have been a problem for me my entire life, with all of my gadgets and brilliance… I still haven't figured out a way to have some peaceful alone time without getting interrupted.

Maya: let's move to a lighter subject, our engagement.

Tony grins as he looks at Maya

Tony: what did you have in mind? ( he asked with a sultry tone in his voice)

Maya laughs and that only makes tony smile widen.

THE NEXT DAY

Pepper is in her office typing away on her computer, signing the paper, checking and rechecking documents. She continues typing away documents, printing them out and putting them in a folder and placing it in the drawer behind her. She had so much work to do, too many documents to work out, so many things that needed to be done. So much so that she didn't have time to eat, sleep or stop. I mean sure she showered, brushed her teeth and changed but she never once changed, not one time did she stop working.

Tony walked in with a huge grin on his face but that grin fell when he caught a glimpse of the state that pepper was in.

Tony: did you sleep? Did you even go home last night?

Pepper: sleep! There is no time to sleep! The storm destroyed so many documents, were way behind on our paperwork and I just have time to sleep or this conversation right now so, you should go.

Tony ( offended): I'm just saying, you look really tired, hungry and weak.

Pepper: (sarcastic) that really nice, what every girl wants to hear.

Tony: I'm not trying to be offensive, I'm just stating a fact.

Pepper: while being offensive.

Tony: I see where you're coming from but this comes from a place of concern.

Pepper: well. This isn't a life or death situation, so your presence is not needed here.

Tony looks really offended now, he sits down and stares at pepper.

Tony: what's wrong? What did I do wrong? Have I hurt you in some way? Please tell me because I don't want to continue to hurt you. Please.

Pepper: I'm not mad at you( she says in a hushed tone)

Tony: I'm sorry I don't have dog ears, what was that?

Pepper: I'm not mad at you! I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just trying to work, the work you hired me to do…. So, can you get back to whatever you do while I get back to work!

Tony: but your not mad, right! You're very convincing.

Pepper: ( she says tiredly) Tony! Please, I just need you-

Tony: ( he snaps his head around dramatically to look at her )

Pepper: to leave, please( she continues with her voice sounding a little shaky)

Tony: whatever you needed Ms. Potts( he says hurt as he flashes a sad smirk at her). Just talk to me, you know you can tell me anything.

Pepper: no, I don't and if you don't know, there's no point in me saying anything

Tony: fine. ( Tony looks defeated as he walks away.

He leaves and when he looks back, she continues working. Tony just walked off shaking his head.

Pepper looks up from her work and she notices that it's 12 o'clock.

She thinks to herself that she needs to go home and get more clothes, take a nice long bath and sleep in her bed and not on her office floor or chair.


	2. The Shattered Remains of A Broken Heart

Chapter 2

THE SHATTERED REMAINS OF MY BROKEN HEART

I wish these tears would stop, I wish I didn't love Tony… it would hurt a lot less if I could just be happy for him. If I didn't feel this pain in my heart, like something...or rather someone was missing. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name without crying, without feeling pathetic, without feeling like something just ripped my heart out of my chest. Enough analogies, you know what I mean. It sucked! Seeing him happy with her…. Gosh I feel so bad saying that! He was happy! He was my boss but more importantly, he was my best friend and I was in love with him and, if I couldn't be with him at least he had her. Gosh! Why did I have such a hard time dealing with that statement? Part me just wanted to go up to him and kiss him, the other half just wanted to tell him how I feel and then kiss him…. And 1% of me would feel guilty for hurting her. I'm a bad person because of this? Oh, who I'm I kidding of course I am!

I look up from my work because I hear a noise, when I look up I see Tony ogling me. I jump and he starts laughing, I can't help but laugh too. It's not making it easy for me to get over him, the way he was looking at me. How long had he been there staring at me? He says something and I don't hear it. He knows me too well, he says it again and this time I do hear it….unfortunately. He says

Tony: I and Maya were talking and I told her how much I wanted it.

Pepper:( rolls her eyes) yeah, we talked about this. Just spit it out stark.

Tony:(smirks) would you be my maid of honour

Oh my god! You have got to be freaking kidding me! I wanted to yell hell no! There was no way that I could stand the torture anymore. This would kill me, I would be a dead Pepper. It made me so angry and sad at the same time, that he didn't know how much this was hurting me. I tried but couldn't hold back the pain in my voice.

Pepper:(voice cracks) Tony please, I-I… I can't do this...Please don't make me.

Tony: look! I know you have a lot on your plate, I know that you don't want to be behind but this is important to me. Not just the wedding but you being there. As you know, you and Rhodey are the only family I have left, It would mean a lot if you came… for me.

That was it, I was trapped… I was going to have to suffer through Tony telling her how much he loves her, how much he can't live without her. I was going to have to see them kiss and him holding onto her. See him look at her like she was the most amazing and only woman in the world…. The same way he used to look at you. I wouldn't be able to bare it. If I did this, my heart would be smashed to dust and carried off with the wind. Hmph, I guess it wasn't that bad because part of me had already died when I saw him get on one knee and propose to her. Would this be any harder? Yes! My heart answered my head instantly, he would be gone for your life completely. It's too late to tell him how you feel, his heart has already moved on to her. You're too late! He has moved on with your heart as well and she has claims on his heart. She carries it with her wherever she goes and you, while you pine over a man who doesn't see that every time he mentions her name… your heart breaks a little. Not just when he says it but how he says it. Like her name is the most amazing thing in this world, like his finally discovered the thing he's been looking for his entire life. Like she's all that matters. All I could do to keep myself from crying or saying anything was hold my lips shut and shake my head. This was going to be my slaughter and I had no one to be there with me for the aftermath. Rhodey would only tell Tony while feeling sorry for me, Happy would also tell Tony while trying to console me. How do you get over your soulmate? Do the special memories of the times you spent together fade away because they're not yours anymore. No! My heart said, I wish it would shut up! I wish it would stop me from feeling this way, stupid, stupid foolish heart.. You never stood a chance.

Tony grin widens as I shake my head, he picks me up from my seat and gives me the biggest hug ever. I repress the feeling of pain, tears and the instinct to just grab him and kiss him. Shut up a heart, let the brain do the thinking from now on!

Tony leaves the office with a smile on his face and Pepper's facade falls and she grabs her things and leaves. This time she does it without packing up for the first time because she doesn't think that she can contain herself that long, she looks back at the office and thinks that she could never forgive herself if someone breaks into the office and steals confidential information because of her. She puts her things on the ground and packs and locks everything away.

Pepper head hits the pillow and she instantly falls asleep, she doesn't know how long her head has been on the pillow before she hears a ringing in her ear. You gotta be freaking kidding me! She opens her eyes and looks at her clock…. Time to get up! Ugh! How is it time to wake up already? She showers brush her teeth and gets dress. No time to makeup or anything else. I was going to be a long day.

As soon as she opens the door she runs right into, who do you ask? No one else but her and she's wearing a huge smile on her face.

Maya: pepper! Hi!

Pepper curled up her face into a disgusted look, how dare she call her pepper…. Only her friends- close friends at that got to call her pepper. You gotta be kidding me! Everything she does and says sounds so fake. Or maybe Pepper was just reading too much into this because she has feelings for Tony. Has? Her head asked her heart and as always her heart with a quick response, yes! Feelings don't change overnight, even if that person is getting married to someone else. The way they looked at each other, the way he hugged her, talked to her… she still felt like he was hers.

Maya: pepper! Sorry, Tony told me that you did that, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. You know since we have a wedding to plan.

Pepper: I can't I'm super busy!

Maya: take a break! Live a little Pepper, I mean geez are you going to live your entire life being behind a desk being a spinster!

Pepper: Tony, hired me because he knew that I would do the best job. He picked me because we've worked 25 plus years building and keeping this company together. I don't appreciate you coming into my workplace trying to insult me.

Maya: I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying that you're too tense. You work all day and then go home and do what?

Pepper: that's none of your business!

Maya: let me guess, you cry yourself to sleep over a guy that you're never gonna have and who has never wanted you. The only fascination he ever had with you is that he never slept with you and once he realized he couldn't do that, he moved on.

Pepper: I knew the second Tony turned to abound you would pull out the claws. What's your issue with me huh, I have done nothing but be polite to you. What are you, are threatened or something?

Maya: threatened(Maya laughs) of you! Please, why would I be threatened of a pathetic, useless, annoying, overconfident brainless nobody like you? I've changed history, I've changed medicine and created a cure for every disease and sickness known to man. (Maya steps closer to Pepper) what did you do? File his paperwork, clean his clothes, fetch him coffee (Maya laughs again) for heaven sakes you let him name you Pepper, I know what you are! You're his dog! His loyal, red-headed, freckled companion. Woof! Woof! Sit girl! Sit!

Pepper: wow! You have no class whatsoever, have some dignity for yourself. You dress like like a thirteen-year-old girl who has yet to define herself. You act like a scared mouse when in reality you're a python snake. A manipulative, good for nothing, fake snake and, yes you did do something good but that's the only redeeming quality about you.

Maya: I'm way smarter than you!

Pepper: than use your big brain and find your way out of my building. Try not to get lost, the last thing the building needs to worry about is a big snake on the loose. (Pepper smiles as Maya jaw hangs open and Happy looks back and winks at Maya as he tosses her out of the building. Boy he was going to pay for this later but he didn't care, he did not like Maya either. He wanted Pepper in and Maya out. To say that he wanted them to get together for the longest would be an understatement. Pepper smiled triumphantly as Maya was dragged out of the building, this almost felt surreal, Oh well she didn't care if Maya didn't like her. F- her!

Pepper went back to her office and sat down, she looked at the desk and the office and knew that her life was going to change in a matter of minutes.

She froze and her face fell as she scanned the room. She notices the little things, which lead her to believe that Maya had done something. That bump wasn't on purpose and neither was the visit, she didn't care about hanging out. She was just trying to get rid of her, what she wanted to know was why?

Pepper exhales sharply, she dropped her head, took in another deep breath, dropped her shoulders and slowly opened her desk. She left the drawer open for a while before she slowly reached in. when she reached in, she found something, something that was never there before… someone had to put there, on purpose.

She lifted her hand up to find a USB, pepper remembered that USB… she had uploaded all of the stark files including the iron man file as well. She knew someone had made a copy and was framing her with the original.

Security: Ms. Potts, I was told to check on you is everything ok?

Pepper: No!

Security: why, what seems to be the matter? (He looks at Pepper with a disappointed look) what are you doing with that, only Mr. Stark is supposed to have access to that. How did you get that?

Pepper: I didn't! It was on my desk!

Security: you're going to have to come with me.

Pepper: you have got to be kidding me! Just call Tony!

Pepper had never been in this position before, been hauled off by a security guard and on top of that, she didn't even do anything wrong! What the hell was the world coming to? She was being treated like a criminal, she half expected Maya to walk out with a camera and video so she could gloat. She would enjoy seeing pepper being hauled off by a security guard, ugh! Honestly, how could something like this happen? Pepper worked her entire life, she's worked hard, lived an honest, humble, discreet lifestyle and it was all going up in flames thanks to this b-person. She hated the thought of her life being ruined by one person. Not after everything she's done to get here. It's not just her job she would miss but the people...well, it's no secret that she would miss him. But Pepper was getting ahead of herself, always assumed the worst because of past experiences. The only good thing she had going in her life was this job and her friends there. Happy and Rhodey were like brothers to her and she finally felt like she belonged. So she knew that Tony would be very upset and get her out of this, the same way she got him out of all of his problems. Tony was unpredictable but, he trusted her...right?

Tony walks in and it's hard to read his face, he doesn't look upset, mad, disappointed or anything. He just looks unfazed and Pepper can't begin to understand what's going on in his mind.

Tony: may I talk to Pepper alone, please.

Both of the security guards exit the room and Tony lets out a sigh, he faces her and smiles.

Tony: hey( he says with a soft tone)

Pepper smiles back and says Hi as well

Tony: so, (he looks around) I never thought I see you in a place like this(he laughs and she can't help but let out a laugh as well)

Pepper: (laughs) yeah, me too.

Tony sits in the chair across from her, crosses his arms and his feet. He examines her for a minute or two and then begins to talk.

Tony: what happened?

Pepper: I don't know, I left my desk for one second and the next I'm being arrested.

Tony:(Tony shrugs, throws his hands up and shakes his head): so that's it, that's your explanation… it was an invisible man, its a conspiracy!

Pepper: why are you raising your voice? (pepper ask confused)

Tony: because you're lying to me!

Pepper: it was Maya! Ok, she did this! I don't know why but she did!

Tony: Wow! You know all of this time, I thought you were being distant and isolating yourself because you felt left out. That you thought in some way that I was going to leave you behind.

Pepper: no! I did this because I didn't want to lose you to her! ( Pepper regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth but it didn't matter to Tony. It's not like he heard it anyway, he was blinded by anger)

Tony: how could you do this to me, how could you sell my property and rights to another company. Let alone to my enemy!

Pepper: you know me! You've known me for 25 plus years, you knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or wreck the company.

Tony: and those 25 plus years have been nothing but a lie, you got close to me just so you could twist the knife deeper!

Pepper: that's not true! I do care about you more than you could ever know! I love you! (Pepper closed her eyes tight along with her mouth. She heard a door slam shut and Tony was gone, Pepper was once again alone.)

Maybe he didn't hear her, maybe he walked out before she said it or maybe he thought that it all had been a lie. I didn't want to have to think about it.


	3. TWIST THE KNIFE DEEPER!

CHAPTER 3

TWIST THE KNIFE DEEPER

They twist the knife deeper so it can hurt that much more and, the person you stab in the back is wondering what was it all for. Betrayal of trust is a hard thing to recover from. If someone did this to me, we would be done….it was fun while it lasted but when it comes to our relationship in passed would you do if the person you thought was lying to you… was really telling the truth. I never betrayed or lied to anyone in my life. You called me Pepper because I had spice, not because I wasn't nice, you were my life for so long and now I'm crying in this interrogation room thinking, where did I go wrong? I used to feel so strong with you and now I feel weak. I saw it in the dark frames of his mind, everything he had with everything he was leaving behind. I saw my heartbreak in the reflection of his eyes and there wasn't even a hint of remorse in them. All those years of building bridges of trust, only to watch them go down with the slightest touch. It hurt, it shattered me...I thought we created a bond that was too powerful to destroy but, it turned out everyone was capable of destroying them. I feel empty, I felt like I'm floating away from my body and like this is one bad dream that I can't wake up from…. When in reality, it was real and I couldn't just go back in time and stop it from happening. If I could I would undo the moment we met, the moment you smiled at me and told me that I was going to be your next secretary. The moment you held my hand when you were in a dark place, the moment you trusted me to share your pain and I held you and told you everything would be ok. The day you freaked out when I was in a car crash and you slept there every day, despite what you were told. When you nearly punched a guy for disrespecting me and, the time you held me in your arms and cried. When you thought I almost died. We held each other up and kept one another from falling and believe me, We both fell hard….or so I thought but I was wrong, it was all a lie. If in his eyes I couldn't be trusted then everything we had was a lie and I didn't trust him either.

There's a knock on the door, I jolt in response and face the door. My heart begins to beat in my chest. I can't bear the idea of the

police coming to take me to jail. I try to pull myself together and try not to cry. I breathe in and breathe out, trying desperately to calm myself. The door opens slowly and a huge grin spreads across my face.

Pepper: it's you!

Rhodey:(smiles briefly and then looks serious) you're damn straight it's me! This whole thing is nonsense, let's get out of here and you can disinfect and shower. (Rhodey hands me my things before I exit the interrogations) the car is out front for you Ms. Potts.

I can't help but let out a laugh, I grab Rhodey in for a hug and allow myself to cry in his arms for a few seconds before collecting myself. Rhodey looks at me confused and tells me it's ok to cry and use him as a tissue but the most important thing he said to me, was that he believed me. I grabbed him in for another hug and we embraced each other once again. We walk outside and there to greet us was Happy, he had a huge smile on his face as he stared at us coming out of the building.

Happy: good to see you free from the clink, you're not going to try to shank me if I make you mad… are you?

Pepper: I don't know, make me mad and see what happens.

Happy (holds his hands up in defence): I'm good(he smiles) it's good to have you back boss.

Pepper: I'm not your boss anymore Happy.

Happy: I know but I refuse to call that bi-, that woman, that lady my boss. I'm not going to do it! I refuse! Not gonna happen, not today, tomorrow or ever in this lifetime.

Rhodey: we get it!

Happy: sorry, right! Let's go!

They get in the limo

Rhodey stares at Pepper as Happy is looking towards the back whenever he gets the chance.

Pepper is looking through the window, in deep thought about something.

Rhodey: hey! (he says while looking at her as he tries to get her attention).

She turns around and plaster on a smile and stares at him in anticipation as what he has to say.

Rhodey: you don't have to do that, I know what an idiot that Tony can be. In fact, everyone in this limo has made a living off of fixing and apologizing for Tony's stupidity. We even made a club.

Happy: I love the jackets( he shouts over his shoulder)

Rhodey: the jackets are really cool, Tony just likes them because they feed his massive ego.

Pepper: his the one who made the jacket of the time his too hard on himself, the only his saving the world.

Rhodey: and in between, he's being a massive jerk and making very stupid decisions.

Pepper: oh geez( she smirks and looks down.) Why are you bashing Tony?

Rhodey: anything to see you smile again. I'm sorry.

Pepper: for what? You didn't actually do anything wrong.

Rhodey: guilt by association and I'm sorry after everything you guys been through…. After everything that you and he have been through, that he let you down but overall I'm sorry that he broke your heart.

Pepper starts crying and Rhodey sits next to pepper and pulls her in for a hug.

Rhodey: would it help if I told you that I hate Maya.

Pepper:(sobbing) yes

Rhodey: she's a horrible person! And I despise her with every fiber of my being. She doesn't have to be there, I mean she could come up missing if you would like.

Happy: I won't say anything!

Rhodey: she won't be missed by any important, to us.

Happy: she's already gone from my mind!

Pepper laughs and both Rhodey and Happy laugh with her.

They drive pass Peppers place and Peppers face falls

pepper: no!(her heart starts to pound in her chest and she feels her chest tighten, you can see panic all over her face, as she looks in between Rhodey and Happy.

Happy: relax! We're not trying to parent trap you but you do need cheering up.

Rhodey: it's long overdue and you might wanna cancel your plans…. This could take a while.

Pepper: where are we going?

Happy smiles and rolls up his window and Rhodey acts like he's using his phone.

Tony and Maya are arriving at a benefit for children with cancer. He is supporting a black and red tux and Maya is wearing a long, black, silky dress with no back. They both are wearing cancer pins on their outfits. They walk up to paparazzi and Tony looks at Maya as she tries to keep her composure. They walk in after they take their pictures, the waiter sees them coming and gives them a nice sitting next to a window.

Maya: (smiles) this is where you proposed.

Tony: (smiles back shyly): it is.

Maya: I never thought this would happen, I never thought I would ever run into you again. I never thought you would propose or that we would get married at my favourite spot. I couldn't be happier than I am with you.

Tony: I feel the same way, which is why all of this is happening. I love doing this, I love spending time with you and sharing my happiness and love for you with the world.

Maya: I love how well we connect, how we can describe how each other is feeling without even saying anything.

Tony: how was your day?

Maya: horrible but you changed all of that.

Tony: what happened?

Maya: we were so close to finding an antidote for poison but when we returned to work the next day, all of our findings and work had been destroyed.

Tony: you didn't have a back(He says as he stirs his red wine in his glass with a confused look on his face.

Maya: they destroyed the computer that it was on.

Tony: well, I don't know if you know this but I'm quite handy with a computer

Maya: I'm aware but I doubt your magical hands can reverse time.

Tony: don't be so sure, only time will tell(he laughs)

Maya: everything is gone.

Tony: can you reconstruct it?

Maya: it took years with the project and getting everything right.

Tony: not together it won't

Maya: (grins): thank you.

Tony: anytime.

Aldrich Killian walks up to Maya

Aldrich: hello Maya(he smiles at her longingly) and Tony( he says without any hint of emotion)

Tony: I'm sorry, have we met?

Aldrich: yes but I was a different person back then, you blew me off.

Tony:(laughs) sounds like me but then again those were my post-Afghanistan days. I'm a better and different person now.

Aldrich: if you say so, anyway. Where is your very attractive, intelligent and incredible Ms. Potts?

Tony: she was fired( he says sadly but trying not to show it)

Aldrich: why?! ( Aldrich says confused)

Tony: that's none of your business, let's go, Maya.

Aldrich: I just asked a question, no need to get all touchy.

Maya chimes in

Maya: She was fired because she was stealing secrets, it broke Tony's heart.

Aldrich: ok! First of all, no one asked you and, second you gotta be kidding me! We are still talking about Pepper here, right? When she worked for me she was the most loyal person in the company. She kept better secrets than a C. agent and she was the most loyal, hardworking and respectful person I've ever known.

Maya: she fooled all of us.

Aldrich: well maybe she's not the one fooling people.

Tony: you know what, I've had enough of you speaking to my fiance that way! Now apologize before I make you!

Aldrich: I'm a lot of things Tony but what I'm not is afraid of you. I did nothing wrong to apologize for, all I did was say how amazing Pepper was. You notice, or you probably didn't notice how upset she was when I was showing Pepper gratitude. It's obvious that Ms. Hensen is jealous of a certain breathe taking redhead bombshells.

Maya:(rolls her eyes as she holds on to Tony. Tony notices her roll her eyes) I'm not jealous, I'm upset! Pepper and Tony were really close, he treated her like family but then she had to go and ruin all of that. At the end of the day, she chooses money over family. So yes! I'm upset because she hurt the man I love!

Aldrich: so you say.

Maya: we're leaving, come on Tony.

They walk to another part of the room

(back to Pepper, Rhodey and Happy)

Pepper: ok, we're here now. Can you please tell me where we are.

Happy: for our first stop, we will be attending a few events in, Spain

Pepper: first stop! A few events! What are you guys talking about?!

Happy and Rhodey just look at each other and smile

Pepper: I'm not doing this!

Rhodey gently puts his palms on each side of pepper's shoulders

Rhodey: Jesus Potts! You are so stubborn.

Pepper scoffs

Rhodey: you haven't taken a break since you started working for Tony. The only time you got off was when you went home to go to sleep, shower and other stuff. And sometimes you don't even go home, you just spend the night there and wake up and start working all over again. You were even working on your birthday!

Happy laughs and they both stare at him confused

Happy: I'm sorry, I was just thinking of the time that Maya first moved in. she thought she had an entire room full of clothes. I loved hearing Tony explain how those clothes were yours and how you slept there most nights.

Rhodey:(laughs) oh my gosh! I would've loved to have been there for that moment.

Happy: I had a recording but Tony hacked my phone and deleted it

Rhodey: oh well the past is the Pass. Ms. Potts! You will stay here and you will enjoy it! What you will not do is complain!...besides, we missed you.

Pepper:(pepper smiles and shakes her head) don't try to guilt me.

Rhodey: we're not, we're just trying to help you relax.

Happy: come on pep, you owe it to yourself. You don't have to go wild, like some college girls on spring break. Just soak in the ambiance, enjoy everything and live a little. You think you can do that or are you going to be pouting all day?

Pepper: I don't pout.

Happy: oh my god! Your nickname was Pout!

Rhodey: because we respect you(Rhodey chimes in)

Happy: That's are you gonna choose to have fun or are we gonna have to drag you by your hands and knees?

Pepper: I'm a big girl.

Rhodey: then go!

Pepper: you guys aren't coming?

Happy: we have plans.

Pepper: who are they and when did they tell you to meet them?

Rhodey: first of all, we thought if this plan when we were on our way to pick you up. Second, we're going to go have fun and if we meet someone that would be a bonus.

Happy: we really did have good intentions, pep. We wanted to spend time with you and we wanted you to be stress-free. We can't imagine what you're going through after what happened.

Rhodey: we will always have your back and you will always be like a sister to us.

Pepper: more like your babysitter( she smiles and they laugh) ok! Ok! You guys are right.

They all go their separate ways, Pepper contemplates leaving… just making a run back home but the guys were right. Her personal life was non-existent. The only free time she had was when she went home if she had the time to go home. She wasn't raging on Tony, this was her decision to do all of this thing. She decided to have a career instead of a personal life, she decided that long before she met Tony.

I'm long over due for a massage, I'm so tense I think I'm going to pop

Tony's Mansion

Tony's eye flicker open from the exposure of the bright light, he covers his eyes from the exposure while looking over his hand to see what caused it.

He sees a woman figure staring out of the window, he smirks and walks up to her. When he's about to embrace her, he hears her say.

Pepper: don't be so smug.

Tony: Pepper? What are you doing here? I fired you!

He hears his voice from another part of the room

Tony: gosh you know me so well, how can I not be smug? I was right again, I love it when I'm right.

Tony looks between the two and thinks to himself " what the hell is going on"!

Pepper: I'm not going to feed your ego(she says as she laughs)

Tony: all I said was that it was a nice view, why is it so hard to admit that?

Pepper: because you'll never let me live it down(she stares at him knowingly)

Tony(giggles): all I want you to do Potts, Is to stop and smell the roses and from time to time….enjoy the sights( he smiles as he looks at her longingly) so?

Pepper: I-I don't know(she turns to walk away)

Tony: what are you afraid of!

Pepper: that you will destroy your reputation, everything that we built together….yourself(she whispers)

Tony: no, really? You can tell me anything.

Pepper: that- that I will get to attached to all of this and…. Have it all taken away from me. You, Rhodey, Happy… you're the only family I have, I don't know how I will take it if I ever lost any of you. Your trust, loyalty, respect and bond… they're really important to me.

Tony: see! Was that so hard? (Tony grabs two glasses from the bar and pours his green drink in both their glasses. They drink and then Tony Looks deeply into Pepper's eyes and says) you're my family too Pep and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Nothing will ever destroy what we have, it's too powerful(he smirks and leans in and Pepper leans in too)

Maya: Tony?!

They jolt back

Tony: in here(Tony smiled apologetically)

Pepper tells him ok with her eyes and then waves at him to go to her

The room and the people fade away until it's just a dark room and it's only Tony there. He puts his head down and says

Tony: Oh.

That was when Maya had walked back into his life, it wasn't long before they were dating after working with each other for a couple of months. The devastated look in Pepper's eyes when she saw Maya come down the stairs in his shirt, calling his name. Well, it nearly broke her heart, she looked like she wanted to cry, slap Tony and her and run away all at the same time. They had a moment and then he turned around and started dating Maya. she threw herself into her work after that, how could he forget that? It was bright again and Tony watched as his door swung open, Pepper walked through the door with a huge smile on her face. She closed the door quietly and looked upstairs with a smile on her face. She begins to walk up the stairs and Tony closes his eyes.

Tony: no, not this moment. Please, anything but this moment.

Before Pepper could climb up the stairs, Tony walked down the stairs.

Tony: (looks surprised to see Pepper) what are you doing here?

Pepper: I'm your secretary remember, I'm always here. And, I wanted to talk to you about what happened a couple of days ago.

Tony: Pepper, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that.

Pepper: I know you think what I'm going to say and you think that I would say no to the possibility of it and, I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared but you're worth it. Anyway, I wanted to say that I

Maya: Tony! Tony! Tony, honey where are you? (she comes down the stairs wearing Tony's white dress shirt, the shirt drips down to her knees. She has the sleeves folded up, she puts a finger between her teeth.) I'm sorry, did I interrupt something(she smiles towards Pepper)

Pepper looks towards Tony but she no longer has his attention

Tony: (smiles) gosh you look so good in that,

Maya: thank you, (she smirks) but were being rude(she turns back to Pepper) So when do you start work? Now or….

Pepper:(shakes her head and smiles) right now. Well(she looks at Tony again) I better be off to work.

Pepper walks away and Maya just walks away as she smiles in Pepper's direction then looks at Tony.

Maya: she's so loyal and cute!

Tony: we're just friends.

Maya: wasn't gonna say anything but I was going ask, can you send her to get us to fetch us some food.

Tony: of course! What do want?

Maya: mmmm...eggs, hash browns, a bunch of healthy vegan stuff

Tony: ok. Anything you want (Tony smiles at Maya and then calls Pepper)

Pepper: what do you need?

Maya: we need you to go fetch something.

Pepper: I'm not a dog and your not my boss.

Tony: Hey, come on... she didn't mean it like that.

Maya: I didn't actually, I always use words like that.

Tony: that will be all

Maya: see you soon Pepper( she waves Pepper off and Pepper leaves to get their breakfast).


	4. THE ELIXIR OF DEATH

Chapter 4

The Elixir of Death

Tony's head starts to spin, he shakes it off but it doesn't work. He ends up falling to the ground and Maya runs to his side. She's screaming at the top of her lungs as she sees blood leaking from the side of his head. Jarvis immediately calls the police because Maya is too in shock to do anything. The ambulance arrives and puts Tony in the back, Maya hops in and they drive to the hospital. They arrive and quickly take Tony to get checked and X-rayed, soon Tony was going to the ER and she began to pray. The surgery lasted 2 ½ hours before they put him in the ICU, Maya was right there, she was holding Tony's hand with tears streaming down her face. Tony woke up coughing, Maya got up quickly and called for a nurse. She handed Tony some water and he drank it, The nurse came in shortly after and checked his vitals.

The nurse looked panicked and she pressed the panic button and a few doctors huddled around Tony and one of the Doctors quickly drew Tony's blood and put it into a tube.

Doctor: Hi, I'm doctor mike. We're just trying to figure out why your blood is so low. What are your eating habits? Do you eat in your lab a lot? '

Tony: what's wrong, doc?

Doctor: your blood has a heavy amount of toxins in them, we're concerned because it didn't show up on your test before you went into surgery. It spread very close to your heart if we knew what causes it… we can know how to move forward.

Tony didn't understand why he was seeing these sudden flashes of his past. He doesn't know what or who triggered this. The last thing he wanted was to relieve his past, especially this moment.

Maya: ok. Let's retrace our steps!

Tony: I don't even know how long this has been going on. (Tony sighs) I better Call pepper and let her know what's going on. Let her know that she doesn't need to get the food anymore.

Maya: maybe you can send her to retrace where we were last night, maybe it happened there or, or…(she sighs)

Tony grabs her hand and kisses it

Tony: it's ok.

Maya: it will be ok when you get better.

Tony calls Pepper but every time he gets no answer. Tony looks down at his Phone and sees that he has 53 missed calls from Happy. He looks down at his phone and sees that his calling again.

Tony: geez you really like me don't you? (he laughs)

Happy: Tony! Thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you and Pepper all day!

Tony: ok. Well, you got me!

Happy: sir! I was listed as Pepper's emergency contact….mr. stark, Peppers in intensive care. She was in a car accident. I don't know what happened but all they told me was that she lost a lot of blood.

Tony sits up in bed and rips out his IV

Tony: where are you?

Happy: The Healer of Saints Hospital!

Tony: that's where I am!

Happy: what?! Why are you in the hospital?

Tony: I fell out and hit the table, I was bleeding out.

Happy: this is becoming an epidemic I-I… what?! Oh my god! Pepper!

Tony begins to panic, his heart is practically beating through his chest. The room starts to spin and his flashback to back with memories of Pepper. Moments that he has stored in his memory palace. He remembers her smile, her laugh, him getting a rise out of her yelling at him. Wow! They have had a lot of fun moments together, he couldn't remember having any more moments like that in a while. Why was that? Because of her, he hears an echo in the corners of his mind.

Tony begged his mind to stop bombarding him with memories of this moment but things kept. Before he knew it, he saw himself clinging to the walls trying to make it to Pepper. Behind him were nurses and Doctors yelling at him. He made it halfway through the hall before collapsing. He woke up feeling groggy, everything looked blurry and he could barely see.

Tony:(his vitals was off the charts)

Rhodey: you're ok! You're ok! You're not blind, they just had to bandage you up after the fall. You can't keep hurting yourself like this man.

Tony cracks up

Tony: ok, mom. Were you worried sick?

Rhodey: yes! I was.

Tony: sorry, I would have checked in but you know, I collapsed.

Rhodey: do you have any idea what happened?

Tony: If I did I wouldn't be in this hospital right now. You gotta get me

Rhodey: just tell me what you need?

Tony: first, I need you to tell me how Pepper is doing.

Rhodey: I was ordered not to.

Tony: do you have any insight as to what's going on.

Rhodey: we think we do but were not sure. But,

Tony: but you were ordered not to, I get it… you follow orders.

Rhodey: I was going to say but she's family and she's more important than some command.

Tony: Oh.

Rhodey: there's a deadly toxin going around called the elixir of death. It strikes instantly and it's a very gruesome death. There is no way to avoid it or stop it, They're calling the group the merchants of Death but…. They think it's just one person. I was just told that they were attacking important people, to get stuff out of them. Apparently, they are the only ones who have the cure and they wave it in your face as leverage to do what they want.

Tony: I'll deal with them later, right now I need to see Pepper.

Rhodey:( puts a hand on Tony's shoulder) you shouldn't see her like that, especially in your state. She's broken every bone in her body and…. She's in a deep coma.

Tony watches with tears in his eyes and begs his past self not to go in there but he remembers what his past self did and, that only made him breakdown more.

Tony: I have to check in on her.

Rhodey helps him go inside and when he walks in, he sees happy by her bedside holding Pepper's hand. He smiles and thinks to himself " that's my boy, always looking after his Pepper". Well not his Pepper but, you know what he meant. He shook it off and approaches her bedside. She is covered in bruises and cast all over her. Tony tries to hold back tears as he sees her lying there. Pepper hospital door opens and Tony looks behind him, he sees it's the doctor and he turns back around towards Pepper.

Tony: I'm sorry(his voice cracks) I just had to see her.

Doctor: it's ok.

Tony: I guess you will be taking back to my room now or surgery… whatever, I'm ready.

Doctor: you should be doing that but I'm not your doctor, I'm hers.

Tony: are those hers( he points to the file in his hand)

Doctor: Yeah. Her test came back but I'm only at liberty to discuss it with her family.

Tony: we are her family, just check the file I'm on it!

Doctor: there's no yelling in here sir.

Tony: I'm sorry just check the file, (his voice cracks) please.

The doctor checks and nods his head

Doctor: she was poison, whatever poison it was it caused her eyes to go blurry and she couldn't see. A car came from out of nowhere and hit her.

Tony: how do you know it's a poison?

Doctor: we found some imbalance and chemicals in her blood that is not supposed to be there. It already spread to her heart, we don't know how to prevent it, all we can do is delay it.

Tony: how? How could she have been exposed to these chemicals? She wasn't even with Maya and I last night. Oh gosh! If anything happens to Pepper or Maya, he would never forgive himself.

What was he gonna do now? He could barely stand, let alone think. How was Tony going to save pepper and himself.\

His first plan of action was figuring out what was in his body. His doctors just told him that it was a combination of a bunch of poison but, couldn't put the finger on the part of the concoction. He needed to go back to his lab so that he can run a sample, he wasn't gonna get any answers here. He knew he wasn't going to convince Rhodey to let him go home, wait! Of course! He can bring the lab to him, he had created an on the go lab. It transports to a real lab and he would still be at the hospital. He still needs to hide so they people wouldn't be freaked out by a giant hole in his room. Where could he go? The parking lot was too cold, the basement was too far, ahh ha! He'll go to his bathroom in his room! He opened the bag containing his stuff, he pulled out his watch and slapped it on his wrist. He entered the code and the transporter hole opened, he smiled as he sees his lab. He walks in

Tony: daddy's home(he says quietly with a smile on his face and a crack in his throat. He clears his throat and wobbles forward. He stares at the desk, he runs his hands slowly across each side of the desk. Thinking about all of the times that he has written, created, fixed and solved problems at this very desk. The thought made him smile before he felt another crack in his throat. He begins to cough and he picked up a napkin from his desk and covered his mouth. He wobbled to the other side of his lab and begin test pints of blood. He reviewed every strain individually and nothing! He started to fall into a deep slumber, he didn't know if it was from boredom, tired of if he was dying. All he could think about was somewhere in the hospital Pepper was doing the same thing. That made him jolt up! He inserted a device into his arm, so he can test the blood while it was in his body. Immediately it came back with results when Tony read them he was instantly in shock. The paper fell to the floor.

Tony: this is all my fault, why did this have to happen to her. Pepper was going to die because of him! (it was then that Tony was bombarded by all of the times that they both drank from the same cup. All the times that they both drank Tony's green, healthy drink. He wanted to beat himself up, cry, run to her and apologize and so much more but right now..there was no time. He spent several hours searching for a cure, he spent so long standing that he collapsed from fatigue and fell right out of the hole. He fell backwards and hit his head, Happy heard the clash and ran right in the room.

Present

Tony wakes up in a completely dark room, his eyes immediately try to adjust to the darkness but his in too much pain to even try. " where the hell I'm I!" he thinks to himself because he can't remember how he got here or what led him here.

Unknown creepy voice: is this where you saw yourself when you woke up in the morning?

Tony: is this how you see yourself intimidating me? Using a creepy voice simulator, putting me in the dark and drugging me? Your a coward who's too afraid to face me, your too much of a coward to use your real voice…. Or maybe that is your real voice and if it is, I feel really sorry for you. I can't imagine going through life always sounding like a creep, the sanairos…. Are just hilarious(he laughs).

Unknown creepy voice: is everything a joke to you?

Tony: funny things are! Anyways, if you're going to kill me can we just get it over with already.

Unknown creepy voice: I'm not going to kill you, Tony.

Tony: then why I'm I here in the dark, dying? You're sending out the wrong message if you wanted to be friends. Just go out and meet friends like a normal person. Unless your voice is hideous or people don't like your face or your face is too recognizable. In that case, we should talk, I know some people.

Unknown creepy voice: shut up! Do you ever just shut up!

Tony: yes but I'm feeling very talkative right now. And it's ok, I get it. Your big plan was to get ironman to let his guard down. So you drugged me, you took me and now you don't know what to do. You see the difference between you and me, I always have a plan and I always know what I want.

Unknown creepy voice: you wanna know what I want! You wanna know what I want?! I want you two to suffer! I want you two to be in pain from the inside out! I want both of you to die very slowly.

Tony: what has Maya ever done to you?

Unknown creepy voice: I wasn't talking about Maya, I was talking about a very well known redhead.

Tony: Natasha would kick your ass.

The unknown guy appears out of nowhere and walks up to Tony

justin Hammer: pepper! I was talking about your stupid secretary, now CEO Pepper!

Tony can't even take in a small victory that he got out of tricking Justin hammer into revealing himself. All he can think is once again because of him, pepper was in danger. How was he going to save her this time? He didn't know where she was and they hadn't talked since the argument. He would never forgive himself if she died because of him. Last time, she was dying in the hospital in a coma. This time she was dying in an unknown place...why did he let his anger get the best of him? Why did he yell and hurt Pepper like that, she was always there for him, she saved his life and got him out of trouble so many times. Rhodey was right, he should treat Pepper better.

Flashback to before Rhodey and Happy came to pick-up Pepper. Rhodey comes storming in.

Rhodey:(has a mad look on his face) what the hell!

Tony: I'm sorry that I told you over the phone but I was just so excited I was getting married!

Rhodey: I don't care about that! What I care about is you knowingly leaving Pepper behind in an interrogation cell! I out to kick your ass!

Tony: don't talk to me like that in my house!

Rhodey: what are you going to do? Throw me out of your life too, the same way you did Pepper?! Pepper is family and you cast her out so fast without hesitation like she doesn't even matter! She's family and you cast her aside, what the hell is wrong with you?

Tony: she was playing us, Rhodey.

Rhodey: she was playing us(laughs)

Tony: that's funny to you?

Rhodey: no, you're funny to me. Your hurt now? You have your defences up and you're all alone now? Bullshit! Pepper has been there for you, even when you acted like a jerk. She's always been there for you no matter how you acted, no matter what you did! Every time you needed her she would jump up and run to you, every time you needed her to do something, she did it! She woke up at 2 am in the morning to bail your ass out of jail! She didn't leave you there, she didn't ask someone else to do it, she didn't say wait until the morning. She got up and got your ass out of jail!

Tony: she had to do that, it was her job!

Rhodey: no it wasn't! And don't interrupt me because I'm not done yet. When you were drunk off your ass, she was always the one to drag you home so you wouldn't embarrass yourself.

Tony: she did that for the company sake!

Rhodey: wow! Oh really?!

Tony: yes!

Rhodey: did she do it for the company sake, when she spent the night with you on the anniversary of your parent's death. Did she do it for the company, when she held you while you cried? Did she do it for the company, when she told you that " she was your family and that you would always be there for each other! No! She did it for you! Because she cares about you! And this is how you repay her? You accuse her of being a trader, of a liar, a manipulator and you say she's not family and you leave her in the cold. I don't know who you are right now, I can't stand to look at you right now. (he walks away)

Tony: where are you going?!

Rhodey: I'm going to go pick up my sister, she shouldn't be there in the first place.

Tony: if you're choosing her side over mine, don't you even think about coming back! You and Happy can both stay away from me!

Rhodey: fine! We're team Pepper anyways!

Rhodey leaves

Present

Justin: hello!

Tony (snaps out of it and sees Justin Hammer in his face): can you back up please, I don't like you like that. Can you please not involve Pepper in this, she did nothing wrong.

Justin: she did plenty wrong, she was the reason I was arrested in the first place!

Tony: please, Hammer just...please.

Justin: oh that new, Tony stark begging… I like it

Tony: and I will do it all day if you just….. Don't involve Pepper in this, please.

justin: Nah the thought of you dying, is way more interesting and fun.

Tony: you're sick!

Justin: oh I'm sick? Nothing compares to how sick your girlfriend is…. I mean finance, I'm sorry! This whole thing was her plan, I'm just happily along for the ride.

Tony: stop lying! Yours just trying to hurt me!

Justin: oh I would say that the poison is hurting you enough. Besides, why would I hurt you with information I can't back up.

Tony: wouldn't be the first time!

Justin: well, you don't have to worry about that because this time I'm going to play a video.

On the video is Justin and Maya in bed together, then it's a video of Maya saying how she thinks Tony is disgusting. How she hates kissing him, sleeping with him and being near him.

Tony: this video is doctored.

Justin: no, it's not! Come on out here Maya!

Maya walks out rolling her eyes

Justin: tell him!

Maya: you idiot! I told you to wait until we got him to make the formula, then we tell him and then kill him and his precious Pepper!

Tony is in shock and couldn't speak

Maya (shoots Justin in the head): Idiot! He also thought I loved him, he didn't realize I was using him as a pawn as well, Man are so gullible. You know it was so hard finding Pepper but then, thanks to you we finally did. You see, you had a locator built in all of you limos, planes and company watches.

Maya: (pulls up a video of Pepper on the screen, Pepper is sipping drinks in a bikini) look at her sitting there clueless, no idea that she's about to die. What an idiot! You know, it was much harder to drug her. You were easy because we slept together, we were together every day but Pepper…. She didn't like me. The first time I put it in your drink, I know from time to time you offered her to taste it or you both had some for breakfast. The second time, I had to bump into her.

Tony: why...why are you doing this?!

Maya:(smiles) he speaks! It's simple Tony, I don't like you and your standing in my way but you won't for long.

Tony: why pepper?!

Maya: she was standing in my way too but I just got you to take her down for me. I knew it would hurt that much more coming from you. But now, I don't even have to do anything, all I have to do is let you die here, alone and in the dark…. Just like your parents. (Maya walks away and smiles as she looks at him before closing the doors)

The video of Pepper is still up, Tony feels his body getting weaker and sicker. He sees Pepper curl on the floor of the beach, he sees Rhodey and Happy run up to her and then everything goes black.

Tony hears echos of Pepper saying her name in his head. He hears he laugh, he sees her smile and that makes him smile. He hears her say

Pepper: I love you

Tony: I love you too

Then he closes his eyes with a smile on his face

Pepper: so you're just going to give up like that? I thought you were Tony Stark, not Justin Hammer...if anyone can figure it out, you can. You did once before, you can do it again.

How could he be so stupid to let her go, to cast her aside? A better question was how was he going to get her back again?

Pepper: Tony!

Tony: Pepper!

Was she ok? Wherever she was, he hoped that none of this was real and that she was wished he could see her one last time, hold her in his arms and say sorry.

Pepper: Tony! Tony, are you in there?!

Tony: pepper?

The door opens and it's Pepper with a bunch of policemen, Tony just smiles and They carry Tony out of there and to an ambulance.

Pepper: see! I told you I would find him.

Happy: that's great, now let's get you to a hospital now


	5. Chapter 5 your not worthy

Chapter 5: You're not worthy!

Thor: only the bravest, smartest,relentless and fiercest warriors are able to overcome such chaotic battles. I'd admit that I have fallen victim to running in with a head full of steam and getting into trouble for it. Going in with all heart and no thought can kill you but, having no heart...would make for an unnecessary fight. So, I say that we should not bow our heads in sadness because a true fallen soldier never dies! So! We shall not mourn the death for a noble and weird man, Jon Snow. His legend will never die, if his really dead. I mean come on! The good guys never lose a battle or they always come back. So, I say we pick up our tissue and wipe our faces. We shall celebrate, to the house of Snow!

Daryl: Thor, can you please not. This Death is hard on all of us, your making it hard on all of us.

Thor: Well, we must stay positive because the battle is still a foot and if we lose sight of the goal now then...then they win and the people who are counting on us, will die. John snow will not die in vain! I will avenge this man's death! Even if I have to travel to the cold depth, I will not give-up!

Daryl: no, Jon snow is not real. His a character from a show.

Thor: so, why is everyone mourning a false death.

Daryl: because we grew to love, appreciate and root for him. He was an amazing character that we all love and his death hit us like a ton of bricks. It was like witnessing someone close to you death, you know because you were on this journey with him and….now, it just feels like that journey didn't wanna. I just wanna shut the world out and cry in the darkness.

Thor: I feel the same way about my family, I have nothing and no one. First I lost my mother, I lost my father shortly after and then my brother. Who all he was trying to do in his dying moments is protect me….and the icing on the cake is I had a sister who I never knew, who I had to fight to save my world and the people in it…. And I couldn't do that. But hey! At least the people here appreciate me, right(he smiles a half smile as he looks down and looks at his hands. The hands that held Loki right before he died, the hands that vowed to destroy Thanos but he couldn't even do that. He felt guilty for everyone who was snapped away, too afraid to face the avenger…..because it was his fault that their loved ones were gone. You can't just say sorry about that and he had no clue how to bring them back. Suddenly, Thor is snapped out of his thoughts by Daryl)

Daryl: Hey, you don't have to do that. Loki was a huge jerk, who tried to destroy the world and everyone in it but...he was your brother and you love him. Yours allowed to be upset, you're allowed to avenge him. I mean, it's literally who you are...an Avenger and as family goes, you are my family.

Thor: that's not physically possible(smiles)

Daryl: aren't you forgetting that Loki was adopted?!

Thor: no but you're not even from my world.

Daryl: all I was just trying to say was, " I consider you family, you like a brother to me"

Thor: I'm the handsome, famous and hero one and your just Daryl(he laughs as he points at him)

Daryl: ok, whatever. (he walks away)

Thor: aww come on Daryl! I was just kidding! Your like a brother to me too and you have a really nice personality( he laughs and Daryl grunts) I'm kidding you're ok( he says in a low voice)

Daryl: you know what? Whatever, I have work to be done. Some of us actually work in this house, one of us has to pay bills and rent in this house.

Thor: as I said before Daryl, I'm a hero! That is my job.

Daryl: yeah! A job that doesn't pay.

Thor:(gasps) how dare you say that? That is not a very honourable thing to say, would you have me as for check, cash or credit as you fall to your death? Or if your being eaten alive, beat up or plenty of other situation, no! First, the Jon snow death and then you lay this B.S on me.

Daryl: I'm just saying, it would be nice if you could help me pay half of the rent, please.

Thor: ok.

Daryl: great!

Thor: I will sale thor stuff

Daryl: nope!

Thor: people will pay a lot for my stuff, I'm a celebrity!

Daryl: no, just no! We'll talk about this when I get back home.

Thor: nope! Because I already solved the problem!

Daryl: I'm telling you that it's a bad idea

Thor: and I am telling you that you are wrong. I'm a god and you are just a tiny human.

Daryl: I'm going to work!

Thor: Bye! (he smiles)

Daryl scoffs as he slams the door shut

Thor:(gasps): rude! (a few seconds pass and Thor looks around the room and then says out loud) I'm bored(he gets up and takes a stroll outside)

As soon as thor steps out of the house, Natasha is outside waiting for him.

Thor: how did you?

Natasha: we keep a close eye on all of the Avengers.

Thor: you mean stalk.

Natasha: stalk is such an ugly word

Thor: but the right one.

Natasha: Yeah, yeah just get in the car… we can discuss the technicalities later.

Thor: there is no need to discuss, it's called stalking.

Natasha: dude! Let it go and get in the car! Geez!

Thor: fine! I'll get in the car but we are going to have to talk about this. ( he gets in the car)

Natasha: there's nothing to talk about, you don't own or know how to work technology! This is the only way to keep track of you.

Thor: but it just seems so informal, you could always come up to me and say Hi.

Natasha: we have cameras watching the place of keeping the video.

Thor: that means you have people standing by just watching a house, that seems pretty boring and tiring

Natasha: ok, I'm done!

Thor: what is this? What are we doing?

Natasha: stark sent out a distress call, he needs back-up. Apparently, his "finance" and some guy named Justin Hammer were trying to kill him.

Thor:(confused)I thought you and the other Avengers said this Pepper woman was kind-hearted and smart.

Natasha:(laughs) I wasn't talking about Pepper.

Thor: I've never seen Tony interested in anyone else.

Natasha: me either.

Thor: where are we heading now?

Natasha: we are heading to the hospital, we are going to secure the perimeter. Potts found him before collapsing, apparently, this happened before. Apparently, Maya was poisoning him before but once he found out his drink was being poisoned, he was more cautious. So she just started giving him small doses in his sleep. Apparently, Pepper kept getting in the way of her plan. She tried many times to get rid of her but none of it worked, this was the only way to do it. She claimed that it was part of her plan to drug Pepper but, I think the idea came after Pepper's first dose. The drug caused flashbacks and drastic behaviour changed, I guess Maya needed him in an erratic state to get him to do what she wanted.

Thor: how do you know this?

Natasha: we examined the site where Tony was rescued and… we had a listening device in Tony's watch. That's how we contacted and she led them to Tony, of course, we asked to stay out of this.

Thor: so all of this for some Poison of Doom?

Natasha: yes.

They arrive at the hospital and they ask for Tony and then go to his room. They arrive and see Tony in his Hospital Room alone.

Thor: Hey! Man of Iron, it is great to see you again.

Tony: Hey! How are you guys, haven't seen you in a long time.

Thor: so I hear that this woman tried to kill you and your Pepper.

Tony looks at Natasha

Natasha: really?

Thor:(looks at Natasha) sorry, was I not supposed to say that?

Natasha: no!

Thor: my bad, I wasn't informed. (looks at Tony) forget what I said

Natasha:(rolls her eyes) geez!so, how do you feel?

Tony: better now that I'm not being poisoned by my crazy ex and that I'm not seeing flashbacks.

Natasha: what did you see?

Tony: a little bit of everything.

Natasha: like?

Tony:(sighs) me and Pepper, me and Maya, My parents and the first time that pepper and I were in the hospital and I was rushing to save her life.

Thor: what did you do the first time?

Tony: examined everything to the last spec. The solution was to stop our hearts and inject the antidote at the right time. This time I tinkered it so, we don't need to stop it. All we need to do is inject it. I already gave the doctors Pepper's and I already injected mine. It should be doing its job right away but takes a while to get your balance back.

Thor: you always manage to solve problems that you created(smiles)

Natasha: Thor, please!

Tony: no, his right this whole thing is my fault. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. You guys don't have to stay, you can go...I'm starting to feel better now.

Natasha: we can't just leave you here to face this alone.

Thor: we don't trust you to make the right decision and, we can't leave the fate of thousands of people in your hands.

Natasha: Wow!

Tony: fair(he smiles hurt)

Thor: I'm just being a good friend, you said a good friendship is based on honesty.

Natasha:(annoyed) you're obviously in no position to gather intel right now, so I think you need to secure the perimeter. You don't decide who we can and can't trust.

Thor: you are obviously in no position to lecture me about trust(he exits the room)

He exits the room and looks for Pepper's room because, when Natasha said to secure the perimeter, she actually meant look after pepper. He walked in her room and say Rhodey and Happy at her bedside, Pepper's room was covered in balloons and roses and flowers. Happy gestures a Thor to shush and Rhodey just laughs quietly.

Thor:(whispers) I was sent here to watch Pepper.

Rhodey:(quietly) well, that base is already covered.

Thor:(quietly) to be fair I'm the better suited for this role, I have powers.

Rhodey:(quietly) so! She doesn't even have powers.

Thor: (quietly)doesn't matter I'm here now.

pepper:(mumbles) you can both stay, just shush.

Thor: yes ma'am(smiles) if you don't mind me saying, for someone who was just on the brink of death… you look like an angel.

Pepper just smiles and closes her eyes, Rhodey and Happy just look at each other and smiles

Happy: you know it's been a while since we ate or drank anything, I'm going to get something.

Rhodey: I can't believe I lost a sense of time, I need to recharge!

They both leave the room

Thor: Well, that was weird.

Pepper: I'm used to it(she says sleepily with her eyes closed)

Thor: how is it that Tony's been an avenger so long and you've been by his side this entire time, yet we never met?

Pepper: I'm really busy with work, sorry. Not that you guys aren't a main priority but

Thor: I can honour that, any person who is honourable enough to lay down their lives for others...is beyond worthy in my books. Especially, someone who is respectful and respected, honest and trustworthy and hardworking but an overworked warrior is no good in battle.

Pepper: so I'm bad because I work too hard?!

Thor: no, you don't seem to have one dark bone in your body. Maybe you just need some much-needed vacation time, some much needed you time.

Pepper: me time, Never heard of it.

Thor: me neither. There was always another battle, another fight, another war, another lie, another secret...another loss. I never stopped, not even now.

Pepper: hmm two hardworking people who don't know how to take breaks, what do we do about that?

Thor: maybe we should do it together. Almost dying, killing a bad guy, saving Tony...heck dealing with Tony is a lot of work, not trying to bash...I'm just saying,

Pepper: Hey! He would probably agree with you and you know what? Your right, I never take a break. The last break I took, I was in a hospital(smiles)

Thor: you call that a break?

Pepper: well, I was on a break when it happened.

Thor laughs and Pepper laughs too

Thor: shall we raise a juice box to getting to live another day?

Pepper: yes! And to more vacations and breaks.

Thor: here! Here!

Pepper (opens her eyes and set them on Thor, she smiles and he smiles back. She sits up and holds her hand out): pleasure meeting you, Thor.

Thor: the pleasure is truly all mine(kisses her hand) I mean, now I know why he kept us apart for so long.

Pepper: why?

Thor: your beautiful(he smiles and stares at her longingly)

Pepper:(covers her face as she blushes at Thor)oh geez! (she smiles)

Thor: so! How about dinner!

Pepper: excuse me?

Thor: to celebrate, only if you're willing.

Happy:(outside the door)say yes!

Rhodey:(outside the door) live for once! She accepts!

Pepper: go away!

Pepper and Thor look at each other and laughs.

Thor: I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I didn't mean to pressure you.

Pepper: no it's fine., you weren't pressuring me to do anything…. I would love to(she smiles and he smiles back at her)

Thor: now that that's established, what time should I pick you up and where shall we go?

Pepper: I don't know.

Thor: Well, I would take you somewhere as special as you but unfortunately, that place doesn't exist.

Pepper: I will be happy with whatever.

Thor: and that's why I like you Ms. Potts but you shouldn't have to settle for less. You've been spending most of your life doing just that.

Pepper: it's the little things that are special to me. Do that and I will be happy.

Thor: you deserve to be happy Ms. Potts(smiles)

Pepper: I forgot what that felt like. I forgot what it felt like to be happy and to be selfish.

Thor: it's not selfish to take time out for yourself, your body needs it. What do you like?

Pepper: I(sighs)

Thor: what's wrong?

Pepper: no one has ever asked me that before.

Thor: Well, If tomorrow night goes right I will be asking you that, every second of every day. So you should get used to it. I want to spend everyday showing you what your worth, that can take a long, long, long, long time because you are worth it. Who ever couldn't see how special you are, definitely isn't worthy of you.

Pepper: we just met

Thor: doesn't take a genius to see that you are special.

Pepper: I love video games, action movies, burgers, chilli, reading, nature, health and Game of Thrones

Thor: I love the game of thrones! I can cook at my place and we can watch it together!

Pepper: I don't know how I feel about that, I'm behind and I don't know…

Thor: you can trust me, I'm a gentleman! I just want to watch a great show with you.

Pepper: this is so weird(she smiles)

Thor: I know but I made you laugh and smile didn't I

Pepper: yes.

Thor: that's my small victory of the day. Pick you up at 7( he smiles and then exits the room)

Happy and Rhodey enter the room

Pepper: you guys are ridiculous!

Happy: so, you got a date tonight with Thor...nice going.

Pepper: what?!

Happy: what?! He's a good looking guy, your a great looking gal

Rhodey: gal? No one talks like that in this day in age.

Happy: I do leave me alone about it. Anyway, like I was saying this is a good thing for you.

Pepper: why?

Happy: he's a great guy, we want you to be happy.

Pepper: thanks guys

Rhodey: ok! Ok! Were not a bunch of girls at a slumber party

Happy: how are you?

Rhodey: geez! Now is not the time to bring the mood down.

Pepper: it's ok, I'm processing.

Rhodey: about what? The date, that's a good thing.

Pepper: no. the whole thing with Tony, I just can't cope with the fact… the things he did and said. I know that some of it was the poison talking but...he's acted this way before and I don't know if I can forgive him this time.

Rhodey: let's not focus on that.

Happy: right! Focuses on the positive, focus on your date tonight. Relax and enjoy yourself. Try something new, have fun!

Pepper: ok! Dad!

Happy: ha ha ha not funny. How come whenever I say something real, everyone just laughs at me.

Rhodey: because it sounds funny coming from you, you tend to freak out a lot. You need to relax.

Happy: I am relaxed! I do relax! What I'm I supposed to do when my family is in trouble?!

Pepper: ok but it's a little extreme when you throw everyone out of a building and lock it down, just because I got locked in an elevator. You were saying, " she's going to die! She's going to die! She's losing oxygen! Get could fall to her death! Get in there now and save her before it's too late! You sounded like an insane mad man, you sounded like you were about to have a heart attack. I was praying that you didn't have one or that you didn't snap and hit someone. Unfortunately, I was too late.

Happy: that guy was not a good fireman, he was taking too long?! And he was laughing!

Rhodey: he was laughing at you waving your hands in the air

They all laugh

Happy: lucky for us Tony got there just in time

Knock at the door

Tony: may I come in

Rhodey: I heard he does that when you call on him

Pepper: oh stop! (shouts to the door) you may come in

Tony opens the door

Tony sees Rhodey and Happy and asked to talk to Pepper alone and she says yes, they look at her as they leave the room.

Tony: hey


	6. Chapter 6 your not worthy pt 2

Chapter 6: your Not Worthy Part 2

Pepper: (smiles sadly) hey

Tony: so the past few weeks have been crazy(he smirks and then lets it fall)

Pepper: it's been unreal, it's been a massive roller coaster with all lows.

Tony: well, it's over now and you can get off on this exit.

Pepper sighs

Tony: I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this. I was always afraid to be me or show any true emotion. The press would have a feeding frenzy over my break down or, if I was ever real with i tucked all of my emotions away...even saying this is causing me distress. The truth is, all that changes when i met you. You didn't care about who I was, how much money i had,my fame...none of that meant anything to you. You weren't afraid of me, you always put me in my place and you never hesitate to yell at me when i piss you off.

Pepper: why are you saying this?

Tony: because of what was said and done, i know I hurt you when i was poisoned and…. Even when i wasn't. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I dont wanna lose you because of my stupidity.

Pepper: those are very nice words Tony, i really appreciate it.

Tony: I meant every word of it.

Pepper: but i'm afraid it's too late.

Tony: what?

Pepper: i can't do this anymore, being on an endless cycle of heartbreak and i just…. I cant think right now.

Tony: ok, we'll talk later.

Pepper: no, there isn't going to be a later….. I quit.

Tony: ok but you've said that before(smiles).

Pepper: this time i mean it, I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore.

Tony: just tell me what you want me to do to fix it. I can make it better, all you have to do is tell me.

Pepper: i don't want you to fix it, i'm just done.

Tony: with me or just the company?

Pepper: both!...i'm sorry.

tony: i know you have your mind made up but, are you sure that there is nothing i can do to convince you otherwise?

Pepper: Please, don't make this harder than it already is.

Tony:(exhales sharply) I won't bother you any longer, (exhales and taps on both knees) ok! Goodbye (smiles before he walks out the door)

Pepper lets go of a breathe that she didn't know she was holding, she lays backs in bed and tears start pouring out of her wipes them away but cant hold back the sobs.

Tony is sitting in his mansion with a drink in his tapping index finger against the edge of the couch as he looks out of the window. The window where they talked, sat and ate breakfast and where Pepper saved his life. He remembers the night of his drunken stupidity, when he was sitting on the balcony drunk. He almost tumbled to his death if Pepper hadn't been there. Without hesitation or thought, she jolted him away from the balcony and threw him to the ground.

Pepper: I'm sorry ( she smiled sweetly)

Tony: you don't have to apologize for saving my elife, i'm a little sore from the landing but I'm not complaining because im alive to feel it.

They both laugh, the laughs seem to become more distant. They go from echoes to silence, in a matter of seconds. The memory fades away and Tony cant help but feel a pang in his chest. Tony just inhales and exhales sharply, He taps the couch and continues drinking his drink. All he can think of, is that he will never get a to make new memories with Pepper. As a friend or, anything else. She didn't want to work at stark and she wanted nothing to do with him. He will never be able to talk, see or hear from Pepper ever again! He tried to shake it from his mind but all it ended up doing was, giving him a headache and made him really dizzy.

Tony walks upstairs to his room to sleep  
The next day

Tony calls up Happy and Rhodey so he can apologize, they agree to come over. They arrive and Tony is holding back excitement, on the inside he is as excited as a kid in a candy store… who won a free sweepstakes. He rushes to the door but opens it slowly and calmly, the door swings open and he tries to act cool.

Tony: oh, that's right I asked you guys over.

Rhodey: let me guys, you planned this all last night and now you can't contain yourself

Tony:(exhales sharply) you guys know we so well, thank god! I wasn't sure how long I can keep up this charade.

Rhodey: why did you call us over here for?

Happy:for Pepper?

Rhodey looks at Happy to tell him to shut up

Tony: no, wait what's going on with Pepper? Is she ok?

Happy: yeah, she's fine!

Tony: wait, hold on! Hold on what did you think I was going to say about Pepper?

Happy: nothing!(whispers) a little help here

Rhodey: just tell us why you brought us here

Tony: I want to apologize for my action, I can't bare the thought of hurting anyone...especially knowing that I hurt you guys. I mean…. I- I wish I could unsay and undo everything but unfortunately, no such technology has been invented by me or anyone else. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend.

Rhodey: your not a terrible friend, you just …. You just say the wrong things sometimes, you don't think half the time, but we know you mean well and despite your actions and words, we still love you.

Happy: we get upset because we care, we say things because we want to help you be yourself. Your our friend and over time you have become our brother, we don't want to see anyone hurt you. Maya practically had danger zone written all over her, we tried to tell you but you shut us out. That hurt a lot because we're your family and she's no one to us. Yet, you cast us aside like we weren't here first and like we didn't matter but we matter! More than her or any other person who tried to come in and trample on what we have. You might have a team with the avengers but we're the OG's baby! We are team unbreakable for life! But, she was the one who you choose to side with… I mean I know that she had your mind and body wrapped around her little web, I thought our bond, our brotherhood was stronger than that. I guess I was wrong.

Tony: i'm sorry I disappointed you. I know an apology and actions aren't enough, I know you need more time and I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes for you to guys to forgive me. Just know I'm not apologizing to clear my own guilty conscience, I'm doing it because what I did was wrong and hurtful and I wanted to let you know how I feel. I am truly and genuinely sorry. Whenever your ready and willing to forgive me, I'll be here. That's it! That's all I wanted to say.

Rhodey: hey isn't the superbowl playing right now?!

Tony:(confused)yeah.

Happy: this is the perfect place to watch it

Rhodey: come on! Let's get everything set up

Tony just smiles and they start setting up everything in front of the TV, There was just one thing or rather one person missing. You know who

Thor: Pepper Potts! A queen in her own right and more fierce than any warrior that I have ever fought alongside with.

Pepper: well, that's a compliant coming from the almighty Thor.

Thor: it sounds weird when you say it(laughs)

Pepper: I appreciate the ride but I could've just met you at your place.

Thor: there was no way I was going to let you drive all alone. Besides, I can't tell you how weird it is to drive and be in one of those contraptions. This is the way I travel or use to travel on my planet so, in the true fashion of game of thrones...we'll travel back to my home on horseback.

Pepper: we'll I've never been on a date where I rode on horseback before.

Thor: we should make it worth our wild then(he smiles)

Pepper: smooth, how do you not have a girlfriend?

Thor: had one but she dumped me.

Pepper: right, I heard. I meant another one by now.

Thor: I'm picky, I want some special. A real connection that can stand the test of time, not some endless roller coaster that I can't get off.

Pepper laughs

Thor: what?( he smiles as he looks at her)

Pepper: I've said something similar.

Thor:hmm great minds think alike.

Pepper: they do

They arrive at Thor's place, Thor jumps off and lands on his feet. He grabs pepper"s hand and carries her off the horse and plants her feet on the ground.

Pepper: thank you(she presses her lips together and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear)

Thor: my pleasure my lady.

Thor takes her hand and walks her to the door, he opens the door

Thor: your castle awaits(he smiles)

Pepper: oh geez

Pepper looks inside and can't help but see a red carpet leading to a giant throne next to a crown.

Pepper: my gosh, you really go all out..don't you?

Thor: no, this has never been my style. I did all of this for you, your throne awaits.

Pepper:I don't know about all of this, this is a bit much.

Thor: I thought that you deserved to be treated as a queen for one day.

Pepper: it's weird!

Thor: yes! I agree with you, it's weird that no one has showered a woman like you this way. It's weird, that the idea that no one has treated you with this level of admiration before. Yes! That's very weird to me indeed.

Pepper: fine, I'll sit in the throne.

Thor:yeees! Now we may watch Game of Thrones. I'm interested to see what happens next!

They spend several hours watch disc of Game of thrones, Thor pauses it to bring out dinner. They eat over discuss different shows and movies that they're into. They discuss their past and etc, they start watching the rest of the show before Pepper gets really tired.

Thor: i can drive you home(smiles)

Pepper: no. I don't want you to go through all of that trouble.

Thor: no,it's no trouble at all

Pepper: you would say that(smiles).

Thor: what? This short and you know me already, i already feel like I know you.

Pepper: how is that?

Thor: Tony talks about you alot, like everyday. He always finds ways to bring your name up in conversation.

Pepper: (laughs) sorry, you must hate me.

Thor:just the opposite actually.

Pepper: really?

Thor: yes. It's refreshing to see Tony like that. I know that look, he really cares about you.

Pepper: i know. It's just sometimes he can be a complete jerk.

Thor: im aware but that doesn't change how he feels for you. I just want my friends to be happy.

Pepper: were friends now?

Thor: of course! Wasn't that what we were doing this whole time?

Pepper: i thought you you just pettied me.

Thor: from the stories that told about you, you don't need any petty. Plus, i really enjoy your company.

Pepper: well, i will admit that it's been a pleasure to be around someone a super geek fan like me.

Thor laughs

Pepper:(laughs) what?!

Thor: i've never been called that before.

Pepper: well, there is a first time for everything.

Thor: indeed it is.

They kiss and both their eyes are closed

Thor backs away as he looks at Pepper with a smile on his slowly opens her eyes and a smile forms and she looks at him.

Pepper: i thought…

Thor: i was seeing what you would say. I really like you and i know you feel the same. Yet you were willing to put that aside because you were afraid. And you didn't want to hurt Tony. I know he cares for you and you him but, i care for you too and it's time that you start think of you too.

They kiss again but this time it's a long passionate kiss. They both pull apart and stare at each other as they smile.

Thor: good night

Pepper: same to you Mr. Snow

Thor laughs and heads back to his car. He waves one last time before he drives goes in the house with a huge smile on her face.

Tony sees everything and he looks completely heartbroken

Tony: hmm (he taps his wheel looking towards Peppers door and then he looks back at the road and drives off)

Tony drives and drives that night, he drives until he can't drive anymore. He rolls up into his garage and throws the keys on his desk. He walks up to his bed and falls into bed.

The next morning Tony sulks around the house, he goes to the garage to try to erase the memory of pepper kissing thor. The thought of her laughing and being happy with someone else, when….he just needed to get it off his mind. He knew that his feelings didn't matter. So he would bottle them up, he would try to move on without her. What else was he going to do? Cry over her, run to his friends and cry over the loss of the love of his life. Sit and wallow in self pity over losing the most amazing woman in the world?maybe a little but if she was happy then he was happy. He wasn't going to ruin her happiness because of his knew that they wouldn't just go away but he didn't feel the need to ever bring them up again. Especially since she was done with him, "done with him", those words echoed in his mind for days. She was "done with him?" He knew that he tested his luck with her on a daily basis, he even admitted that he purposely agitated her..just he could rustle her feathers. Still, he never thought he would hear those words from her. He remembers all of the times that she tried to quit and be mad at him, it seemed to all fizzle away and things would be normal again. This time was different, she wanted nothing to do with him...ever again...it should've just let her be then he wouldn't be feeling like someone just ripped out his chest in front of him.

What does he do now? He asked himself quietly, every time he finished a project he needed to do a new one, he always felt like they were getting down too fast.

Done! He went to the next set up and he grabbed it too quickly and it fell to the ground and smash! He threw his tools back in the box

Shit!(he screamed)

His phone rings and he is relieved for the distraction, he thanks god out loud and walks over to his phone. He pauses halfway towards his phone, thinking that it might be Pepper or Thor telling him about their relationship. He continues to walk towards the phone. He smiles because he sees that it's Rhodey and he picks up the phone.

Tony: h

Before tony can finish his thought Rhodey says

Rhodey: tony! Tony! Come quick! Something happened!pepper! Pepper she, I can't! They didn't'...pepper!

Tony: slow down, slow down. What's wrong?! What happened to Pepper.

Rhodey: we found her collapsed on the floor, she wasn't responding. We raced her to the hospital, she was fading away fast!(his voice breaks with tears in his eyes) The doctors said there was nothing they could do. We- i think...i don't wanna say this. Happy is collapsed in the corner in shock. He has tears streaming down his face and oh god! Shes gone man, our Sister is gone. Damn it! I should've drove here faster! I should've taken the suit!...this is my fault!

Tony: no,no. She's not gone, she will be fine. I can get the antidote and she will be fine, i can save her...i, i can get the antidote and race right over to Pepper.

Rhodey: Tony( he says gently) They already took her away, I tried...i beg them to let me, i just wanted to hold on to her for a few more seconds. They….said...they said...they had to move her.

Tony: tell them not to touch her! I will be right there! Just stall for me! Tell them i can fix it! I know i screw up and all i can do is fix them, just let me...let me fix it, i know i can fix it. Tell them to let me fix it, i know i can fix it. Just let me fix it! Please( he says softly)

Rhodey: i wish you could too….i wish you could come in and do what you always do. But it's too late(his voice breaks) oh god! There's nothing we can do! I hate it! I hate seeing her like that, i felt like i couldn't breathe and i was being drowned at the same time but….

Tony: this is my fault! I always screw up and this time it cost someone i love their life. Gosh! I should've went in and talked to her that night, she would still be alive if it wasn't for me.

Rhodey: Tony it's not your fault, the doctors don't know what happened to her. I- oh my god! No! I cant- i cant do this right now!

Tony: what's wrong?

Rhodey: her parents are here, Tony?

Tony: what's wrong?

Rhodey: i can't do this on my own man, i need you.

Tony: i'm on my way.

Someone whacks Tony on the head and hangs up the phone.

Maya: no your not, you piece of shit! You could never let things be, you always have to save the day! You always have to get in my way! You and your bitch! The self- righteous, selfless, i think im so smart and beautiful slut! " oh, you can't do that its not right", " your a monster", " what kind of person would do that"( she says as she mocks pepper and tony) me! Me! I would, because it feels great! Because i enjoy hurt people and causing other people pain because i enjoyed every second i killing pepper and watching her die! Hello( she says annoyed) are you even listening to me!( she sees that Tony is knocked out) great( she rolls her eyes) get in here and do your job, his knocked out!

A buff guy comes in and puts Tony on his shoulder and they exit the penthouse together, he throws him behind the trunk and Maya just laughs. They close the trunk and drive off.

Tony:(mumbles) Pepper. 


	7. Chapter 7: Pepper Potts

Chapter 7

Pepper Potts

Sara: Pepper Potts, as all of you, know her but to me….to me she was so much more. She was my best friend, sister, therapist and whatever I needed her to be. She was so selfless, kind, caring, helpful, understanding and giving. She gave and gave and asked for nothing in return, she didn't care about the critic or the lies. All she cared about was her family and doing the right thing, how do say goodbye to an angel? Today I realized the answer, you don't have to say goodbye because they will always be around you...until it's your turn to come home. Pepper, little sis...I don't know where you are or if your watching this right now and blushing, because everyone knows you hate being the center of attention. I just wanted you to know, that I love you and that this spotlight is for you.

Carol:(Captain Marvel) I'm not going to call her Pepper because that wasn't her name, her name was Virginia Potts. I didn't know her very well but from meeting her, I could tell that she was caring, strong, very understanding, patient-very, very patient. The point is, she was a really great person...who-who would've made a great mom someday(she smiles bittersweet holding back something she wants to say) she didn't deserve to die or like she didn't matter. To be kicked aside! And be called names because she stood by the people she loves… I say love because that love doesn't just go away because that person is no longer here. It stays with us forever. Thank you(she smiles and storm off the podium and out of the church and Thor follows her. He looks back at the Avengers confused and they mirror the look. He turns back around and follow her out.)

Bruce: Well, I know Carol didn't really know Pepper but I did. (he smiles as if remembering a memory) and you know what she said about Pep being a great mom is true. She treated everyone with respect and kindness, she showed such compassion, loyalty and trust to everyone she met. She had this glow and essence about her that you were thankful to bask in, I was so honoured to meet her. I remember this one time, I came to the headquarters and her…(laughs) she went out of her way to keep me calm and relaxed during my visit. She was like (impersonating Pepper) Hey! Bruce welcome, it is so great to meet you. Tony is right upstairs, would you like anything. But then when I got inside, the lights were low, there were jazz music and incense on and she was talking in a low calm voice. She was like (impersonating Pepper, talking in a low calm voice) if you need anything to let me know, I can get you a drink, something to eat, some dessert… don't hesitate to ask for anything. Even if you need a massage or if you just wanna relax. (he laughs). I was like" what's going on!" and she was like " Tony informed me that you freak out in buildings and, that you were afraid of that happening. I don't want you to be afraid of doing something that you don't wanna do, you don't need to be afraid of anything or anyone here. Were all your friends and we're all on your side and we're here to help. Not just to make you feel comfortable but the Hulk as well. I was like " I'm sorry what?" you want the hulk to feel comfortable too. Pepper was like "yeah" and then she said

Pepper: I know you hate to admit this, I know Hulk has caused a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people….but I think what you forgot is that he saved your life. I know you said that you wanted to die but, the earth would've never survived if it wasn't for you. I know you can't control it and that you've messed up but who hasn't and who can… some can and some can't, the point is… the Hulk hasn't given up on you or his friends and you shouldn't either. You should be grateful for the Hulk instead of blaming him for your problems. He's had your back before you even met the Avengers, maybe you should start showing him some gratitude before his no longer around for you to do it.

Bruce: she was right! I didn't and now he's gone….and she is too and now I don't know what to do. I don't know how to cope without her.

Natasha is Sitting down next to clint

Natasha: where the hell is Tony( she whispers angrily to Clint)

Clint: he better have a damn good reason for not being here.

Tony is being held somewhere with Maya

Maya:(looks confused as she stares at Tony and then looks next to him)

Tony: (looks confused and angry) what!

Maya: I'm surprised I have to point this out.

Tony: what are you talking about?

Maya: look to your right.

Tony looks to his right and sees Pepper hanging from a pole by her arms, while her body is being laid against a gate.

Tony: you're a monster! What is she doing here?!

Maya: now, now… that is no way to talk to your ex, especially one who is granting you the opportunity to pay your respects. I mean I know she meant so much to you, way more than you ever did me.

Tony: why do you even care! It's not like you ever loved me! Why do you care if Pepper interfered?

Maya: I found out that Pepper was the one who trashed my work all those years ago. She destroyed my research and made it look like a burglary. Apparently, she was doing a mission for you, so I came to you… so I can destroy your little bond. That turned out to be more difficult than I thought. So I had to get creative but I had no idea that you were working on an antidote. I mean you had to know that I was just pretending to make an antidote to keep you busy, right. I couldn't let you know what I was really doing… I was recreating the elixir that she destroyed and, I needed a big enough lab and someone with the brains to do it.

Tony: I gave Pepper the antidote, how did you?

Maya: I switched the antidote with the elixir and then when she got here, I gave her another dose to ensure she wouldn't wake up. Framing her wasn't enough! Locking her up wasn't enough! You hating her wasn't enough! No matter what you did or I did, she kept getting in the way and this was the only way to fix it!

Tony: so, you killed her.

Maya: Duh! She's lying right next to you. I mean that's why I brought her here, to see the pain on your face. I mean it was pointless to try to get her to talk to me, so I killed her. You, on the other hand, you were in love with me (laughs) pathetic.

Tony: no! What's pathetic is you thinking that this stupid overcomplicated plan would work. I mean you kidnap me, we escape and then you kidnap me again and kill Pepper. Now you think that I'm actually going to tell you anything(laughs) that's not very smart.

Maya: Oh, Tony! Tony! Tony! You do realize that you've never left this room, you only thought you did. Don't you realize that everything you've seen since you " left the room" was all a hallucination, to get you to tell me your secret antidote? So I can figure out a way to make my incurable elixir.

Tony: what? How….. I don't understand.

Maya: oh good! You didn't realize(smiles) My invention has proven to be quite effective. Thank you so much, Tony! (she kisses him on the cheek and he yanks himself away but he can't because he's tied up) awww(she skips to the door and exits out of it)

Tony feels himself being sucked in, his suddenly being tossed around space and planets, he sees the earth and a butterfly. That's weird(he thinks to himself) why would he be seeing a butterfly. Then he falls on a wooden floor, he looks around and sees doctor strange looking at him.

Tony: what the ah! Where did you come from?

Strange: I was here the entire time, don't tell me you forgot.

Tony: Forgot what? (he looks confused)

Strange:(shines a light in both eyes) hmm… it appears there might be some trauma, I did warn you of the consequences of travelling through time and dimension through your mind. You insisted.

Tony: why(he asked still confused)

Strange: because of Maya

Tony: wait, what? Who did you just say?

Strange: you said something was off about Maya, you wanted to see where her intentions with you pure. I could've told you that but, you insisted on going on this journey alone. The only reason I could think of is that you wanted to punish yourself, for some reason.

Tony: how do I know this is real, there were moments that I had… they were just like this.

Strange: those were created within the dimension, you're fine. This is real! It may take some time to regroup but you will be fine, I mean I was. Still, your mind might just be a little rattled but your strong and you remained focus on your task.

Tony: Pepper helped me( he smiles)

Strange: I know. You kept saying her name while you were under, I was eager to call her but before we began you asked that I not. Out of fear that she might stop it and you wanted to know if she could be trusted. I guess your instincts were right, she couldn't be trusted.

Tony:(has a huge smile on his face, as he thinks about the thought being able to see Pepper again) I gotta go!

Strange: take it easy stark, you heard what I just said, right.

Tony: I gotta go! He collapses to the ground

Strange: I hate to say I told you so but I told you so.

Tony: your such a jerk! Look, I just know that Pep is probably worried about me and, I just wanna see her. In my delusion, she was… I just need to see her

Strange: no, you need to relax before you have another.. You know what. is fine, you need to focus...it's the only way you'll regain your strength.

Tony: did you master treat you like this?

Strange: worse actually! She said I was a jerk… so she was really tough on me.

Tony: see! I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Strange: I'm starving! I'm going to get me something to eat.

Tony: I'm getting hungry too, do you mind getting me something to eat as well? Please, no

Strange just walks away and doesn't say anything

Tony (just sighs and looks away): whatever.

Strange appears back in the room that Tony was in, he is eating some Pizza

Tony: Wow! That's not fair, you know how much I like that place. You went there on purpose and now you have to give me a slice.

Strange: I only had enough money for me, Wong put some money in.

Wong descends down the stairs

Wong: the pizza's here, yes! Hey! Tony's here! You wanna slice?!

Tony: (looking at strange) you know what? I would actually, thank you wong.

Wong: your welcome(smiles and goes back up the stairs)

Strange disappears again and the boxes are empty

Tony sits back on the floor, he collects his thoughts and thanks god that everything that he had just been through was all a hallucination. What he was most thankful for was that Pepper was alive, he didn't know what he would do if Pepper wasn't ok.

Suddenly there was a knock on Strange's door. Tony looked at the door, wondering if he should answer it or not. He hesitated as he got up, he slowly approached the door, not knowing who or what waited for him. He slowly opened the door. It was like the whole world stopped but she was moving in slow motion, it was like everything got brighter and she was glowing. Her smile reignited the fire in his heart, he couldn't help but smile as he saw her smile.

Pepper: oh! Hey, it's you. From the way that Stephen was talking, I thought something was wrong. Are you o-

Before she could finish her sentence, Tony's lips are on Pepper's. He kisses her passionately and she doesn't stop him.

Strange: wow!

They stop

Tony: really! ( he says angrily) now you come back!

Strange: I was just going to talk to you about your journey.

Tony: can we talk about this later!

Strange: I just wanted to say

Tony sighs and Pepper laughs

Strange: I just wanted to say that the information was real but, everything else was set dressing. Everything you saw, everything that happened wasn't real.

Tony: yeah! I got that! Can you get in your little portal or whatever?

Strange: I don't use the portal for everything.

Tony: yeah, whatever! Just go!

Strange: geez( he says as he ascends up the stairs)

Tony: geez the guy can't take a hint!

Pepper: wow! What was that all about?

Tony: I don't know, something about him wanting us to be science bros together. I don't know(he waves him off)

Pepper: no. I meant you kissing me. I mean you just starting dating Maya.

Tony: the journey that I went on, it put me through a lot of stuff. The most important thing was, I learned how underappreciated the people I love are. I didn't realize how much I took all of you for granted. So here it is, I love you and Maya was a huge mistake.

Pepper: I-what?! None of this makes sense, what are you talking about?

Tony: we've been through a lot together and no matter what happens, we're always there for each other. We don't doubt each other, lie to each other or play games. This whole time I've been afraid that you might say no or that I might not be worthy of you…. But, let's be honest no one is. I will continue to support, care, appreciate, trust, be honest, help you through whatever you need but I would be lying if I didn't say I've fallen in love with you. It's been there for a long time but back then I wasn't worthy or ready but now I am and If not, I still want to be a man in your life...even if I'm not "the man" in your life.

Pepper: wow! (she says in shock) that was a lot to take in at once.

Tony: I know. I just wanted to be honest, I didn't want something bad to happen to us without you knowing.

Pepper: knowing bad is going to happen to you. At least not while I'm around.

Tony:(smiles as he looks into her eyes) oh gosh I'm so happy your here.

Pepper: what happened?

Tony: long story short, I came here for answers and I got them. Maya can't be trusted and I love you, I can't live without you.

Pepper: Tony it's just cold feet, your just looking for a way out because you've never been in a real relationship before. I just so happen to be the closest bystander.

Tony: first of all( he encloses his hands over hers and stares deeply into her eyes) If that were true, I wouldn't choose you to do that with. I would never hurt you like that. Second, of all, I've always cared about you. You're telling me that you don't care about me?

Pepper: I don't wanna screw anything up with you and Maya, you two seem really happy.

Tony (gets closer to Pepper and he stares at her lips and she stares back at his): It's all smoke and mirrors, she's just trying to get close to me so I can help her and so she can kill you.

Pepper: that's stupid!

Tony: I know that's what I said. ( he stares at her longingly) you're really not going to answer me? ( he gets closer, so close that their lips are almost touching)

Pepper: yes(she whispers)

Tony: I'm sorry! I'm getting really old now, you going to have to speak up.

Pepper: yes! Yes! Yes! Ok! Are you happy

Tony: yes what? ( he pretends to be confused)

Pepper: you are such a jerk!

Tony: I know but finish your thought(smiles)

Pepper: I care about you too, ok.

Tony: it would be if those were my exact words but that's not what I said. You're so close, come on! I know you can do it, unless you don't feel that way or..your not ready then I'll back off.

Pepper: no, I love you too. It's just hard.

Tony: why? Because I'm impossible.

Pepper: you are but that's not the reason why. I'm just afraid of this, I don't want to destroy everything we have.

Tony:(smiles) you can't destroy us, no one can. Were too powerful to destroy. No one can destroy our bond, our connection… because we didn't find each other, our souls led one another to each other….that was a bit much(Tony stares at Pepper)

Pepper: I was going to say that but I didn't want to intrude on your nice speech.

Tony: doesn't make my statement less true though.

Pepper: ok. Let's try(she smiles and he smiles back. They kiss and with each kiss, it grows more and more passionate. Tony pushes Pepper against the wall and holds one of his arms up against the wall for support. The other one is in Pepper's hair and his face, as he prays to himself….let this one be real.

Strange walks back in the front room in shock

Strange: nope! Not in my house. (he teleports them back to the penthouse, in the front room where Maya is waiting)

Maya: what the actual hell, Tony we just started dating and you're making out with this red-headed tramp! I guess the secrets out on how she got the job!

Pepper punches Maya and knocks her to the ground, Tony grabs Pepper with a smile on his face and she is squirming trying to get free. Maya feels something dripping from her lip, she touches her lip and sees that she's bleeding.

Maya (runs towards Pepper): that Bitch!

Pepper: come on! Come on! I want you to, please! Please come toward me, so I can knock you out again! (Tony holds Maya back and Pepper back)

Tony: come on Pepper, don't stoop to her level.

Maya: my level? I'm never done anything to you!

Tony: what? Are you mad because I'm not acting like one of your little puppets? Are you mad because you haven't had the chance to inject me with your poison! No matter what you do or where you go, you will always be a monster.

Maya:(jaw drops open) I-i doesn't know what you are talking about.

Tony:(dig in Maya's purse, she tries to yank away but it's too late) so, you weren't trying to kill us with this(he holds the elixir in his hand)

Maya: how did you?

Tony: I've been on quite the journey. Now it's time for you to leave.

Maya is walking towards the doors but then she sees the flashing lights

Tony: I thought you should ride in style.

Maya tries to look for an escape

Tony: there is only one way out of here and, whether you like it or not, it's through those doors.

Maya: this isn't over, not by a long shot.

Tony: you see those red and blue lights, that's not for a disco. You're going to jail for a long time.

Maya: I'll be back soon and I'll be back for my revenge.

Tony: we'll thank you for the heads up.

The police enter the house and they take Maya away. Pepper turns to Tony and exhales, Tony looks at Pepper and smiles.

Maya: do you have anymore psycho ex coming out the woodworks, who are going to try to kills us?

Tony: yes! But hopefully it will take a while before they come, so I will have some time to refuel my energy.

Pepper just laughs

Tony just smiles at Pepper lovingly

Tony: gosh I missed your laugh

Pepper: Tony, for the last time. I told you, you were only gone for an hour.

Tony: it felt longer than an hour.

Pepper: well, that doesn't change the facts. Well, I better be going

Tony: I know baby, can I have another kiss? Before you go

Pepper: Oh no! I'm not falling for that again.

Tony: please(Pepper just laughs and she pecks him on the lips and he kisses her back. They start to kiss passionately again and They pull back as they look at each other and laugh)

Maya: those bastards! Do you think they suspect anything?

killian: no, you were a good distraction, Besides, I think they're too into each other to notice that we weren't the real police.

Maya: good! Let's give them some time to forget, so I can strike when they least expect it.

Killian: no! You missed your chance and the only one who is going to be striking is me!


End file.
